clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
South Pole Council
The South Pole Grand Krytocric Legislative Council, or just the South Pole Council, is the presiding legislative government of South Pole City and the United States of Antarctica. The executive branch is controlled by the President Billybob. The judiciary is maintained by the far-off GourdZoid Council Hall, located in Trans-Antarctica. Background South Pole City was originally administrated by a group of penguins called "the Club", from its founding in 1997 to around 2002 or so. After "the Club" left to establish the port city of Club Penguin, they left Judge Xavier as the leader of a dictatorship which exists over the city to this day. Surprisingly, Xavier never went power crazy and continues to remain a great leader. Involvement The Council rarely holds any kind of comittee, debate, or voting session (the town practically runs itself), so Xavier mostly waddles around in circles and petting his miniature chair (don't ask). To make matters more wacky and complicated, the South Pole Council competes against the GourdZoid Council in a rather rough game of Paintball every weekend. Even weirder, they face off against skuas every Wednesday, in a game of Laser Tag. Delegates The Presiding Leader is Judge Xavier. He's in charge of the others. States *Sub-Antarctic--Explorer 767. Explorer 767 is the most mischievous penguin on the council. He rudely plays the kazoo when Mabel is talking, sets off firecrackers under the council table, and once even caused the chandelier and a grand piano to fall on the courthouse floor. Otherwise he is a great delegate, and comes up with brilliant ideas. Explorer is usually busy at the Coffee Shop, so his puffle Mabel takes over most of the time. :*''Ross Island''-- Carl Arnott. An Adelie Penguin explorer who founded the state and who, always argues with Bob McGoo and Mabel. :*''Club Penguin City''-- Ford Car. A master PSA agent who after conclusing the Link Project decided to sign up for the presidency of Club Penguin City. He won the elections by 2%. He's always telling jokes about why the orange stop rolling. *Antarctic Peninsula--Henry Shipper. This ex-sailor knows all things nautical. :*''EmotiVille''--Governor ?. ? is a Ponderer, and thinks very deep thoughts. He is the smartest on the Council, and is a little deaf. *Trans-Antarctica--Bob McGoo. After 24Keyser retired, Bob McGoo became the new representative. He is an ex-miner and constantly makes references to construction terms. Bob is also tough, and thinks he can handle anything (which, most of the time, he can't). Explorer frequently calls him different names, like Ryan, Mike, Chad, and Sam. :*''Pingko''-- Icmer In Nyc. Mayor of the town, Icmer In Nyc is here to discuss the reinhabitation of the abandoned city. He is also secretary of environment. :*''GourdZoid''-- Jacko #1558. This Jacko is one of the most cheerful, and he tends to ignore Mabel, mistaking her rude comments for compliments. Of course, this makes Mabel hate him even more. *Eastshield--Judge Xavier was born in this region, so he technichally represents this state. :*''Snellville''-- The Great Snailzini. A generic RocketSnail, he comes and talks about history and typically calms the council when Mabel gets annoying. :*''Ternville''-- Mayor McFlapp. The mayor of Ternville has never traveled far from home up in Ternville (he likes it too much), and the council relies on him when the case involves the upper troposphere. *West Pengolia-- Penghis Khan. He is the exact opposite of Snailzini, always causing mayhem by arguing with Mabel, who makes fun of him for talking in the third person, as well as his square-shaped eyes and funny hat. *East Pengolia-- Bolsheevic Penguinsky. The Council decided they now needed a delegate for East Pengolia, and many voted for Penguinsky. Penghis Khan oftne gets into fights with Boolsheevic, and has sometimes tried to break his desk with his Mullet. *The Happyface State-- Happyface141. Best friends with Barkjon and loved to throw ice cream at 24Keyser, before he retired. Calls Bob either Mary or Johnson. *Weddell-- Kwiksilver. He is always late for the council, but he makes up for it by bringing a giant bag of cookies. When Kwiksilver doesn't show up, Sprocket fills in for him. :*''Turtle Atoll''-- Melvin Turtleheimer. He represents Turtle Atoll because he is the only tortoise who lives in the Antarctc itself. If ghe is not present, Squirt represents over a satillite feed from the atoll. *New North Etana-- Idoreconise. That's the new ruler. He is doing quite well with creating the community on the islands, so he was chosen to represent them as well. He is always present. The Council loves his jokes, and even Mabel laughed at a one. Italics represent places that are not states but are still important. Free Republics *Dorkugal-- Fred 676. Since the local residents do not wish to leave their home, they elected Fred to represent them. He enjoys quoting math equations and tends to bore everyone with his ongoing mathematical quibbling. He is rather useful in cases involving statistics, though. *Freezeland-- Will Whitefoot. Will is the head of the Freezelandian Council of Five, so he represents Freezeland on the South Pole Council. *Auzua Mostafique-- Bezul Mostafique. He has been long caring for the nation and now proceeds to become a representive to the international soil. He mainly calls Mabel "Burning Lava". *Margate Antarctica Islands-- Unknown. It is currently in MAI Representive Elections. *Flystarland-- Flystar55555. Since he is the founder of the free republic, he represents this state. He is friends with Happyface, Barkjon, and Explorer. He likes to shove apples down Mabel's throat when she substitutes for Explorer. *Clearwater Island-- Eve Lendfell. The only female delegate, she commonly takes her camera to meetings to take embarassing photos of Mabel. She isn't often noticed at the council, though. *Warmslates-- Ambassador Caniceptus takes the place of the governor, who never leaves Penguiki Island. He represents the whole republic. *Hailvale--Karazachi, the penguin who founded and rules the republic. He is also at a conflict with Harezan. *Pengydeen-- Metalmanager. The one of newest members and among the most curious and intelligent penguins in the USA. He is always up for meetings and never misses anything important. *Angel Island-- Tails6000 When he noticed that he could use Angel Island he switched his current delegate position to Angel Island. He is still the same way though. *Maps Island-- Marion He was chosen to represent the state matters to the South Pole Council. He never gets late. *United Penguin's Republic-- Shadow. He's a great thinker, a mastermind, a genius but however, this black puffle is known to be a prankster. A notable example was when he Semi-Flooded the Council Hall. Uncharted *Uncharted States-- Barkjon. Having explored lands like 90-150 Island, he takes charge of these. He gets in fights with everyone because he put tacks on their chair or frogs on their tables. Delegate Gallery Image:South_Pole_Council_image.jpg|Judge Xavier. Image:New Carl Arnott.png|The New Carl Arnott at his desk. Image:Explorerdelegate.GIF|Explorer at his desk. Yes, folks, that is a real '''bomb. Image:Penghis Khan at the South Pole Council.jpg|Penghis Khan is very short. Image:FordCarDesk.png|Ford Car at his desk. Image:Flystar Desk.PNG|Flystar at his desk. Image:Idoreconisedesk.png|Idoreconise at his desk Image:Beazul-council.png|Beazul at his desk. Image:MetalmanagerSouthPoleCouncil.png|Metalmanager at his desk. Image:Melvin versus the big desk.png|Melvin Turtleheimer, representing Turtle Atoll, about to surmount the giant desk at the South Pole Council. He isn't the biggest tortoise! [[]] Inside the Council/Places Please help edit this section, sysops! Debates *New states of the USA: The council debated for a very long time to decide what states to include in the USA. They now have decided to exclude any new land-based states that come forth as of 11/04/08, with the exceptions of water-based territories (like Weddell) or existing free republics that wish to gain the rank of stateship. New free republics are also allowed. *The Humana Cathedral Papers: The council, especially Barkjon, Explorer, and Xavier, have debated long hours to decide what to do with the papers and 90-150 Island. The decision was to not return the papers to their original resting place (a vault deep beneath South Pole City) and to watch 90-150 Island carefully. ''Very'' carefully. *Mabel: The council has debated over whether they should ban/expell Mabel from the USA, due to her antics. They decided not to, but have assigned "Prank Mabel Days" devoted entirely to annoying, mocking, aggravating, and pulling pranks on Mabel. Happyface141 is still debating and wants her to be banned from the world. Mabel is a serious issue though as she drove former Weddell delegate Hot Pocket84 criminaly insane. *The LiquidFence Scandal: The council agreed to archive the LiquidFence Tapes in the exact same vault that The Humana Cathedral Papers were put in. *ACP is an evil army people want gone. The council has officially declared the army '''Plain BAD and ordered them to dissolve. Alas, the army has just continued to terrorize the countryside, with the council countering by frequently banning the leaders. UPDATE: After extensive research, the Snell-Libros discovered that another army, the Society of Tampering Illeist N00b Crazies (STINC), had impersonated ACP and tarnished its reputation!!! Using Subset Code JK677 of Appendix K of Section 77 in Book 169 in Volume 45 of the New and Improved Constitution in the Grand Pole Library, otherwise known as the "Blacklight Manual" since it can only be revealed under Delegate Tails's special ultraviolet pen, the Council overrided the charges on ACP and replaced them on STINC, which is now being tracked by the PSA and EPF. *The Sapie Brothers are two very strange penguins. The Council decided to start Project Tracker to see what they are up to. *The Troublesome Trio is hilarious but evil. Seeing as all three of them were in the Council, Judge Xavier let the Trio be and denied any cases that came in after. *Link: Link is a very mysterious penguin. They sent a search warrant out, and the current project to capture him is Project Link. *Happyface141 has mysteriously been blocked. The South Pole Council and ALL penguins are trying to find a way to un-block him. *Doble Islands want to succede from Weddell and form their own state. Penguins opposed to them say that the sea must remain one state. Hot Pocket84 has spent a long time debating this issue. *The Hobo Next Door: Outside of the Capitol front gate is a poor, homeless penguin. At the end of every meeting/session, the council has a 5-minute debbate over whether they should give food and money to the penguin. Mabel is the prime debater on the side of not feeding the penguin, mostly because if she loses her case, she has to personally shop for the food. Trivia *Ford Car is always telling the same joke! Other members tried to kick him out of the council various times. * Xavier has numerous phycological flaws. He has a nasty habit of screaming at mirrors, spinning in circles, and attempting to eat his gavel. His right eye has Amblyopia, and for some reason he has a pointy tooth he never bothered to remove. ** Xavier named his miniature chair "Jonesworth". ** Despite being a freak, Xavier somehow manges to preside over the town (when something happens) with a fair, steady flipper. It's really odd because of his quirks. ** Judge Xavier tends to bang his gavel for absolutely no reason whatsoever. Sometimes, he does it at home, and even in his sleep. He always follows with "ORDUH!! OORRRRRRDUHH!" ** Judge Xavier sleeps with Jonesworth on one side of the bed, and his gavel in his flippers. Sometimes, he sucks on it (like a chick sucks their flipper). ** Judge Xavier has never been seen without his judicial robes. In fact, no one completelty knows what he looks like because of it. * The council is always in a bad mood when Mabel substitutes for Explorer 767, mostly because she always argues and is very picky. Judge Xavier has frequently attempted to shave Mabel bald, and Penghis Khan has attempted to slap her with a fish. The Great Snailzini from Snellville usually is the peace-keeper between the penguins and the puffle. * Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 are the most mischevious penguins on the council. Their antics range from throwing ice cream at 24Keyser, playing loud and interruptive chords on their electric guitars (especially when Mabel is talking), and setting off firecrackers underneath the council table. * Every 2nd Friday in October is special to the council. This day, known as D-Day to the council members, is the day when the "Annual Demolition of the South Pole Council Table" occurs. Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 set firecrackers under the table. BOOM! You know what happens next. * The South Pole Council is rivaled against the GourdZoid Council, and plays Paintball with them every weekend. *Tails6000 is known to get up and set the tables at the crack of dawn. He also gives everyone a free waffle. See also * South Pole City Category:Penguins Category:Groups Category:Places Category:Characters Category:Rooms